


Kissing Justin

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-26
Updated: 2005-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian reflects.





	Kissing Justin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

My life can be divided into a series of befores and afters. Before I knew I was gay and after I was rock-hard assured that I was. Life with my family and freedom afterwards. The lean years and economic success. Pre-Justin and Post-Justin. And of all of the changes that have marked these transitions, one of the most tangible has been kissing Justin, and only Justin.

When it comes to tricking, the game has always been in the kiss. Kissing establishes a direct connection to the brain. Open mouth, insert tongue, connection established. Once the mouth is hot-wired, the body doesn't stand a chance. There are times when kissing is by-passed completely. Like the times when a trick skips the preliminaries and drops straight to his knees. The act still involves mouths and body parts; I'm just frenching them with a longer tongue. Either way, their face gets fucked.

But once the condom is on, I'm not interested in kissing any more... And I know what the tricks think. They think they disappear after I cum. They don't know that they disappear after the kiss.

So when Justin made the now infamous rules, he knew exactly what he was doing. Home before three, no repeats, no names. Those rules were just afterthoughts. It was the "no kissing rule" that he knew would disconnect the fuck. Without the kiss, a trick is beyond invisible to me.

I haven't kissed a trick since he laid down his laws. Not even when he was with the fiddler. I couldn't kiss anyone while he was gone and I don't want to now that he's back.

Justin whispers, "Where'd you go," and he has my attention again. I'm not going to tell him I was contemplating our relationship. He's straddling my legs, facing me, sitting out on my knees really, with his arms extended on either side of mine to hold his body out from the couch. He has plans for me.

He slides forward a little on my lap and holds his mouth open in front of mine. We exchange breath with no touch. I want him, and he knows that. His fingers drop to unbutton my shirt. Justin turns undressing me into an art form. His tongue peeks from his mouth as each button slides through its hole. I can't look away as it lays wet and pink, just inches away from me. I know that the tip of his tongue will be cooler than the rest of his mouth and I want to feel that, I want that connection.

He pushes my shirt open and down and lets the material trap my arms to my sides. "I love your body Brian," he tells me, eyes all sincere, as he runs his fingers over my skin. "I think you're perfect". And the sneer I would normally make evaporates in the space that lies between us. I want to thank him, but can't find the words. My skin rises in little goose bumps instead, tiny testaments to the effect his words have on me.

His face hovers in front of mine and he leans in and softly licks my upper lip. He knows I love his almost kiss. I may have been Justin's first, but since then, he has taught me everything I know about tenderness.

He ducks to lick the bump left on my collarbone at the break. He cherishes the strangest things. When he's done, he returns to my lips, not making contact until he has scratched his thumb nails over my nipples. When I gasp he takes the opportunity to seal his mouth over mine. His tongue slides in giving me little licks and flicks, but then retreats. He wants me to follow him. And I do. I wiggle my tongue through his lips and tickle the roof of his mouth until he slides his chest flat up against my own. For Justin, kissing requires full-body contact. He tastes like heat and the pop-tart he was eating earlier. A sugary, strawberry flavour intermingled with his own distinct essence. He tastes like sweetness and sex.

Justin's fundamental nature; his passion, intensity, bravery, playfulness, even his artistry, are held in his kiss. His hot, wet mouth has explored the core of me. His kiss resonates in places that I thought were frozen. A blow-job may have brought Rage back to life but I'd bet my life JT kissed him first.

When his hands drop to my waist band, I find myself shamelessly pushing my hips at him. He kisses me in a loose loopy way that doesn't give me the contact that I want but instead pulls strange needy noises from me that sound like "please" and "now". He responds by petting my stomach and running his thumbs over my hips, then kisses me again deeply. "I love kissing you, Brian" he breathes. "I can't get enough of your mouth." If only he knew how lost his kiss makes me.

From the first night, when I leaned in to kiss him and he met me so tentatively, I have been addicted to his mouth. I set out to claim him and instead he claimed me. Before Justin, kissing was about domination, after Justin, kissing was about our bond. And it started that night. I kissed him to swallow his hurt when I entered him; I kissed him when the pain gave way to pleasure and I kissed him when he came. I wanted the connection and he demanded it.

Somewhere along the line, he has opened my jeans and now uses both of his hands to free my cock. He raises one palm to his mouth and licks it, trying to maintain eye contact with me but I have to look at his talented, wet tongue. When I shudder, he smiles then rocks up against me, palming my cock against my belly which makes me leak and pant into his mouth.

He undoes his shirt and stands to drop his pants, and then sits on my knees again. He slides forward because he loves the way my jeans feel on his naked dick. Watching him pull his pleasure from that simple act makes me harder and I moan my need. He places his hands on either side of my face and tells me, "There are so many things I want to do to you". I close my eyes and struggle not to cum.

His tongue pushes into my mouth with purpose as he wraps his hand around our cocks and begins to clench and pump his fist. With his other hand, he digs into my pocket and rummages for supplies which tickles my hip bone, and I wiggle to get away from his probing fingers. He realizes what he's doing and smiles into my mouth, goosing me one more time before he finds what he's looking for and lays them on the seat beside us.

We just had a conversation in that kiss. It's our surest form of communication. Through his kiss he reinforces his words. I want you. I need you. I love you. And through my kiss I tell him the things I cannot say.

Justin lubes two of his fingers. I would normally open him up but my arms are still at my sides and he isn't ready to let me go yet. As he feathers his finger tips across his opening his tongue mimics his movements, licking my lips so lightly as he keens tiny little whimpers which vibrate against my skin. He slides his tongue in my mouth as he slides his fingers further into his ass. As he pumps and stretches himself, he begins to moan and the vibrations in my mouth deepen. How can anyone this innocent-looking be this fucking wanton?

He steadies himself with one hand on my shoulder and uses the other to roll on the condom and slick my shaft. "You're mine, Brian" he says. I am Justin. I am.

He begins a slow press down and I am mesmerized. He's completely lost in the moment. And I feel a real need to regain the use of my arms. I roll slightly to the side and wiggle one arm free. The other arm's easier to release. I don't think Justin has even noticed. He's almost impaled and is growling out the sexiest noises, his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back.

I circle one arm around his waist as I slide the other up his back, grasping his neck in my hand. I slam him the rest of the way down and as his mouth pops open in surprise. I fill it immediately with my tongue. We rock together. Bodies fused. Urgency building. I push my tongue so deep. I claim him from both ends.

"You're mine, Justin".

He responds by moaning around my tongue and squeezing my straining cock with his tight, tight, hole. I'm two minutes from gone.

I press his body tighter to my own, trapping his dick along my belly and within minutes he floods the space between us chanting "Brian" "Brian" "Brian" into my open mouth.

His orgasm always calls my own.

Afterwards he curls into my body. And I place butterfly kisses across his eyes and down his cheek. Because I want to and he loves it. People think Justin was the trick that wouldn't go away; but I know he's the kiss that's never ended.


End file.
